The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age. live-action sequence of Chris and Martin plays Chris Kratt: We're here in North America. On the rocky mountains. Martin Kratt: Hey, it's us, the Kratt brothers. I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: And I'm Chris. And we're checking out some cave paintings here in these caves. mammoths paintings are shown Martin Kratt: Wow. There's some woolly mammoth paintings here. Chris Kratt: And some ground sloth paintings. Martin Kratt: And saber-tooth cats paintings. tooth tiger paintings are shown Chris Kratt: During the ice age, cavemen painted these extinct creatures to help them be more successful in hunting. Martin Kratt: And these mammoths are ancestors of elephants which has gone extinct by being hunted by humans. Chris Kratt: Along with being frozen in ice during the end of it and ground sloths and saber tooth tigers gone extinct too. Martin Kratt: Scientists have discovered fossils and cave paintings and show them to the people so that they'II learn all about how they live. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we can travel back in time to the Ice Age? Martin Kratt: Imagine if we had woolly mammoth powers? Kratt Bros: What if? turn into their animated form and run forward scene changes to the Tortuga Chris Kratt: Wow! Those woolly mammoths are massive! Martin Kratt: I know. But we mustn't forgot saber tooth cats. Connor Lacey: And ground sloths. clicks a button and footage of a ground sloth appears on the screen Chris Kratt: They're sure are bigger than everyday sloths. Martin Kratt: You're really getting good of being a Wild Kratt. Connor Lacey: I know. Chris Kratt: Thanks to us teaching you and your friends about creatures. Connor Lacey: Heh. Chris Kratt: It's true you know. Connor Lacey: Let's see what the others are up to? went to the main control room Martin Kratt: Hey, guys. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Martin, Chris, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hey, Twilight. Marco Polo: Say, we were just wondering what it would be like to travel back to when the Ice Age occurred. Luke: Yeah. With all those big glaciers and massive snow mounts. Discord: It would be a spectacular sight. Sunset Shimmer: Seeing many prehistoric animals from years back. Aviva Corcovado: Except for one thing. Nia: And that is? Aviva Corcovado: The time trampoline is still being fixed. Lightning McQueen: Hey, don't worry. Connor's realm crystal has the ability of time travel. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. That could help. Capper: How does it work? Connor Lacey: I'll show you. picks it up Hiro: Wait for it. crystal glows Stephen: Whoa. Merlin: Wait for it! Connor Lacey: To the time of the Ice Age! is a bright flash of light and they are teleported to the time of the Ice Age Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Whoa. Paxton: Look at all this snow. Chris Kratt: Yeah. Connor (train): It's amazing. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is the time of the Ice Age! Starlight Glimmer: I'm not sure about time traveling. Connor Lacey: Why not? Starlight Glimmer: You remember what happened when I went back in time. Connor Lacey: I know but that's all in the past. Rarity: We could have that chance when my mane got removed. Iago: Yeah. Ashima: We won't change anything in the past, Starlight. Don't worry. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, okay. Martin Kratt: Connor, with your Realm Crystal, we can travel back in creature time again! Connor Lacey: Good idea, Martin. Koki: Let's do it. plugs the crystal in the Time Trampoline Aviva Corcovado: Okay. Sarah Jones: Do you think this will work? Connor Lacey: Of course, Sarah. Joe Sparkes: I better do some checks before we can start. Ben Hooper: There's no time, Joe. Flying Scotsman: Let's just get going already. Jimmy Z: Let's hope it works. machine starts up Captain Jake: Let's go! Lexi: (in a country accent) Whoa neily. Right up to the grid! Applejack: You're doing it again. Human Applejack: Just like when we first met you. Lexi: Oh, sorry. Applejack: That's OK. Trixie: Why does she keeps changing her voice? Theo: It's a habit she has. looks confused Merlin: She's trying to find a persona and accent to suit her. Sci-Twi: Right. time trampoline starts up Aviva Corcovado: To the time of the Ice Age! bounce on it and a blue time wrap engulfs them and they are sent to the time of the Ice Age gang appears in a snowy area Iago: Brrr. It's freezing. Holly O'Hair: Couldn't agree more. Yong Bao: There's nearly half as much snow as there is back in China. Berkeley Beetle: Where are we? Chris Kratt: All I can see is a plain white landscape. Martin Kratt: (look on his creature pod to check what time they are in) This is the Ice Age alright. Connor Lacey: Whoa. I can't believe it worked. Aviva Corcovado: You're a great time machine fixer, Connor. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Aviva. Norman Price: Not bad for a teenager. Spud the Scarecrow: I agree. Very good. Caroline: Hey, look over there. looks where Caroline is looking and sees a sabre tooth squirrel named Scrat scurrying along with an acorn Chris Kratt; What in the creature world is that? Martin Kratt: I don't know. I've never seen that kind of squirrel before. Connor Lacey: It's a sabre tooth squirrel. Irelanders: Wow. Koki: Amazing. Chris Kratt: I never known they existed. Martin Kratt: Can't argue with that, bro. Twilight Sparkle: Look at him. Fluttershy: He's so cute. Hurricane: Should we follow him? Thorax: Yes, but we should keep our distance. We don't want to startle him. Aviva Corcovado: Good idea. Merlin: Oh. I can use the powers of stealth to hide. He won't see him. Invisibility on. blows up steam but nothing happens Timothy: (to Connor Lacey) Doesn't he know that we can still see him? Connor Lacey: No. And he's not supposed to. Ryan: Why not? Lexi: His three funnels are designed to make his steam and smoke disperse so you couldn't see him so easily. Theo: But it didn't work at all. But don't tell Merlin that. Rebecca: We won't, Theo. Martin Kratt: I think I'm getting a name here. I'II name him..... Scrat. Harvey: Good idea. Scrat it is. Connor Lacey: Good idea. Frankie: Let's watch what he's doing. Irelanders: Okay. is looking for an acorn planting spot when he saw a little hole in the ground. Delighted, he put the acorn in it but it's very small so he has to stomp on it to get it in but a crack appears on the ground and began to spread towards a snowy cliff to which it began to move and shifts towards him and the Irelanders Connor Lacey: Scrap. Douglas: Don't mention that word, laddie. It makes my wheels wobble. Arcee (TFP): It's a common saying on Cybertron for when something bad happens. Donald: Let's discuss it later! Avalanche! Ace: Peddle to the metal, Tony! Tony: Right behind you, old chap! Kion: Hevi kabisa! Marco Polo: Not again! Twilight Sparkle: Run! runs as sharp spears of ice peirce the ground behind them Frankie Stein: Scrat, your acorn! look back and screams as he notices that she's right. He ran back to it and strains to get it out and succeeds and runs with the heroes as the spears keep coming. The gang stops as another glacier approaches from the other side Marion: We're trapped! Bash: What do we do.... Dash: Now? Hurricane: It's simple. We go where Scrat is going. Violet Parr: Everyone follow that squirrel! Irelanders follow Scrat as the two glaciers crash into each other. Scrat slide on his acorn to the exit where everyone gets out safely but Scrat finds himself being squished until he eventually pops out. He falls and lands on the ground with a thud. The Irelanders sigh with relief Fluttershy: That was a close one. Ashima: Even closer than when Thomas nearly fell off the docks. Hiro: Yeah, we have experienced many close calls. Shi La Won: And as for this cold weather, don't like it one bit. Aviva Corcovado: Don't worry, Shi La. Yong Bao: We have a lot of cold weather back in China but that doesn't bother me. Shi La Won: I know that. I'm from there as well. Yong Bao: Really? Shi La: Yes, I am. Yong Bao: Oh yeah. Of course. You told me. Chris Kratt: Huh, well, that was kinda nuts. laughs at Chris' joke Chris Kratt: What? Connor Lacey: You made a nut joke. Chris Kratt: Really? Fluttershy: Yes. look at Scrat and his acorn Chris Kratt: Because of Scrat's acorn? Bunga: Yes, of course. Chris Kratt: I get it now. Hopefully Martin and I don't get turn into acorns like previous times. Martin Kratt: Otherwise, Scrat will be completely obsessed with us. Marco Polo: Not wrong there. stands to head off but gets stepped on by a much larger animal and the title appears: The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age Irelanders: Oooh. gets stepped on time and time again before getting stuck to an animal's foot and the Irelanders look to see a line of prehistoric animals heading south Irelanders: Whoa! Chris Kratt: A group of prehistoric animals of different species! Martin Kratt: Whoa. Just think of all the new creature powers we could gain from these guys! Aviva Corcovado: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, guys. I think these guys are trying to escape the cold weather. Rebecca: You're right. South is the direction they're going in. Luigi Bellini: Why do they do that? Koki: Well, It's the ice age and most animals head south to find warmer weather. Sunset Shimmer: Koki's right. They can't survive in that weather. Discord: And this is the same frost that wiped out the dinosaurs. Connor Lacey: Actually Discord, a meteor wiped out the dinosaurs. Discord: Oh, is that so? nods Discord: Must have misheard that. Skiff: We'd better follow them. Spencer: Good idea. You got a duke's engine to protect you like from monsters. James Jones: Monsters? Fireman Sam: Spencer's just joking, James. Flying Scotsman: I seem to heard about the time you told the engines about the Abominable Snowman that you claimed to have rescued the Duke of Boxford from. Spencer: Yes I did, cousin. Flying Scotsman: But Connor, Henry and their friends told me that you got scared by the Fat Controller covered in snow and you thought he was the Abominable Snowman. blushed then looks down in embarrassment Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys. Max: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Monty: Let's race to the valley! race off Sci-Twi: Guys, it's not a race! Connor Lacey: She's right. This is no time for mucking about. Jack: I don't think they heard that, Connor. Oliver: They'II always be like that. Alfie: We better catch up to them. set off animals continue on Animal 1: Why don't they call it the big chill? Or the Nippy Era? I'm just saying how do we know it's an Ice Age? Animal 2: Because...... of all....... the ice! heads Animal 1: Well, things just got a little chillier. baby animals are playing Extinction in a tar pit Babies: Help! Help! Trunked pig father: Come on, kids! Let's go! The traffic's moving! Trunk girl: But, but, but.... Dad. slips Trunk father: No buts! You can play Extinction later. off Trunk girl: Oh, OK. Come on, guys. follow their father Female turtle: So, where's Eddie? Another female turtle: Uh, he said he was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. Female turtle: Really? is seen running to the edge of a ledge and jumps Eddie: I'm flying! falls Female turtle: Some breakthrough. Irelanders walk on Ace: Whoa. Who knew that South was a long way away. Bill: You're tell us. Ben: Hey, look! sees a woolly mammoth named Manny marching through the crowd, heading north Animals: Look out! You're going the wrong way! Anteater: Crazy mammoth! Chris Kratt: Hey, a woolly mammoth! Martin Kratt: Whoa! Connor Lacey: But he's heading north! Mike: I wonder why. Chris Kratt: Are you thinking I'm thinking? Martin Kratt: I'm thinking what you're thinking. Chris Kratt: I think we're thinking the same thing. Applejack: What are you thinkin? Martin Kratt: We're thought we decided on.... Kratt Bros: Woolly Mammoth Powers! Mage Meadowbrook: Really? Chris Kratt: Yep. Martin Kratt: There are a lot of different species heading south to make powers but mammoths can do go first. Connor Lacey: Okay. Aviva Corcovado: Let's do it. Koki: At least they finally made up their minds. Bert: You got that right. smiles walks on Trunk father: Hey! Do the world a favor! Move your issues off the road! Manny: If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal! Trunk father: Give me a break. We've been waddling all day. look at his family Manny: Go ahead! Follow the crowd! It'll be quieter when you're gone! moves on Trunk father: Come on! If he wants to freeze to death, let him. Irelanders see this Jimmy Z: Whoa did you see that? Twilight Sparkle: Standing up to such a small animal. Chris Kratt: Yeah. Rex: And a bit grumpy like Mike. Mike Flood: Me? Rex: We're talking about the engine you! Mike: Hey! You always tease me a lot. Don't compare that mammoth to me! safety valve blew off from the steam pressure Mike: Oh! Connor Lacey: Ugh, Mike, every time you overheat that happens. Mike: It's not my fault Rex makes me cross by teasing me. repairs it Ace: Come on, guys! Luke saw something up in a tree Luke: Wait, is that a...? look up and see a green ground sloth named Sid sleeping in a tree Martin Kratt: Hey, check it out! A ground sloth! Chris Kratt: The only sloth that goes on the ground! Jimmy Z: Whoa. Paxton: Cool! Connor Lacey: Fascinating. Bradford: sniffs Ugh! But he smells awful. Fuli: Oh, come on, Bradford. Don't judge a book by its cover. Bunga: Yeah, come on, lighten up. Ono: You are smelly as well, Bunga, like that sloth. Bunga: I know but I don't mind. Marco Polo: Sid Hey, you, up there! Wake up! almost falls off his branch and wakes up Sid: Ahh! I'm up! I'm up! Hey, rise and shine, everybody! notices there's no one there Sid: Huh? Zach? Marshall? Bertie? Uncle Fungus? Where is everybody? Come on, guys. We're gonna miss the mi... the mi... ...gration. complete silence Sid: They left without me. They do this every year. Irelanders stare at him Sid: Why? Doesn't anyone love me? Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth? turtle stops, stares and then carries on Sid: Alright, fine, I'll just go by myself. in turtle poo Oh. Sick. the turtle Hey, wide body, curb it next time! Oh. sheesh. oh, yuck. oh. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, don't you think we should follow him? Connor Lacey: Okay, come on, guys. We're following the sloth. Irelanders follow Sid. Meanwhile Carl: I can't believe it. Fresh wild greens. Frank. Where did you ever? Frank: Go ahead. Dig in. sees a dandelion Carl: gasps A dandelion. I though the frost wiped em all out. Frank: All but one. arrives Sid: Oh, it makes me so... I wanna... Yuck. Irelanders follow Sid: This has definitely not been my day. You know what I'm sayin', buddy? What a mess. You rhinos have tiny brains. Did you know that? It's just a fact. No offense. You probably didn't even know what I'm talkin' about. Yummo. A dandelion. Must be the last one of the season. eats it Hurricane: Ugh! Koki: I think I'm gonna be sick! Rarity: Just dreadful! Norman Price: He's an animal. He supposed to eat that! Flash Magnus: Yes, but still. Chris Kratt: Those two are brontotheres, extinct ancestors of rhinos. Martin Kratt: Yep. Shi La: Whoa. James Jones: Um, guys? Frankie: What? James Jones: Those rhinos are very angry now. notice the duos angry expressions Connor Lacey: Uh-oh. Frank: Carl. Carl: Easy, Frank. Frank: He ruined our salad. realizes Sid: Oh, I'm so sorry. That was my mistake. Let me take care of this. What is this? Pinecones! Oh, they're my favourite. chomps on one Sid: Yum! Delicious and good eating! But hey, don't let me hog them all up. Here, had some. duo glare Sid: Bon appetite. runs and so do the Irelanders Frank: Now? heroes continue running Carl: Now! charge at them Sid and Irelanders: until they run into Manny Manny: Hey! heroes turn and see Carl and Frank coming Sid: Just pretend that we're not here. Frank: I wanna hit that sloth and his friends at full speed! Carl: That's okay, Frank! We'll have some fun with 'em! Sid: Don't let them impale me and my friends, please! I wanna live! Manny: Get off me! Sid off Derek Price: Is now really the time to not be protecting us? Jimmy Z: Yeah, we can't fend for ourselves. Carl: Come on, you're making a scene. Frank: We'll just take our load of pinatas and go if you don't mind. Manny: Hey, guys! If it's not them today, it's just someone else tomorrow. Sid: Well, we'd rather it not be today. Connor Lacey: He's got a point. Fireman Sam: Yeah, so come on. Carl: Look, we're gonna break your necks so you don't feel a thing, how's that? Fluttershy: That's not very nice. Lizzie Sparkes: And very grizzly. Manny: Wait a minute. I though rhinos were vegetarians. Sid: An excellent point. Manny: Shut up! Irelanders got silent Carl: Who says we're gonna eat 'em after we kill 'em? Frank: Yeah, come on, move it. Manny: You know, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure. Lightning McQueen: You guys better back off whilst you still can. Aviva Corcovado: Yeah. If you two wanna stay alive you better beat it. Carl: Save it for a mammal that cares. Sid: I'm a mammal that cares. Luigi Bellini: Don't forget us. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. We care about things. Manny: Okay, look. If either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of you, you get the sloth and these guys. Rainbow Dash: That's right you losers. You take one step and you're dead! picks up a stone and throws it but nothing happens Sid: You were bluffing huh? Manny: Yeah, yeah, that was a bluff. Irelanders: Uh-oh. and the heroes run behind Manny Carl and Frank: GET EM! charge uses his tusks hold against them as he gets pushed back Sid: Aarrgh! Argh! James Jones: We're going to go over the edge! pushes them back and throws them away Sid: Woo-hoo! Argh! charge again but Manny defeats them by throwing them through the air Chris Kratt: Whoa, did you see that? Martin Kratt: Uh-huh? Skiff: That rhino' coming back! charges at Sid but Manny picks him up and throws him away Carl: A dandelion? lands on it Donald: Yes! Douglas: That'll show ya! Ferdinand: That's right! Sid: Woo-hoo! We did it! We did it! We- Argh! falls off the edge and they stop against a rock Connor Lacey: We made it! We're alive! Penny Morris: Yes! Berkeley Beetles: Whoo-hoo! Marco Polo: Yay! Chris Kratt: At least we didn't get hit by their horns just like with other rhinos. Stephen: Yes. Especially since most of me is made of wood. Ace: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: That was close. Nia: Even closer than me nearly falling off a cliff. Yong Bao: Yes. I was there at the time. Koki: But at least that mammoth saved our lives. Hannah Sparkes: And Sid. Dash Parr: Yeah. looks at Manny Sid: You have beautiful eyes. Manny: Get off my face. puts Sid on the ground Sid: Whoa. You and me, we make a great team with these guys. Who are you by the way? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. And this is my team, the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and our pet bat, Fu Fu. Bill: I'm Bill. Ben: I'm Ben. Bash: I'm Bash. Dash: I'm Dash. Ferdinand: And I'm Ferdinand. Timothy: I'm Timothy. Marion: I'm Marion. Ace: Mate, my name's Ace. Nia: I'm Nia. Flying Scotsman: Scotsman. Flying Scotsman. Mike: I'm Mike. Rex: Call me Rex. Bert: My name's Bert. Duck: Montague but I'm usually called Duck because people tend to say I waddle. Skiff: I'm Skiff. Ryan: My name is Ryan. Caroline: I'm Caroline. Yong Bao: Yong Bao of China at your service. Luke: My name is Luke. Bradford: I'm Bradford. Rebecca: I'm Rebecca. Ivan: I am Ivan of Mother Russia. Carlos: Soy Carlos! Gina: I'm Gina. Etienne: I am Etienne! Raul: I'm Raul. Max: I'm Max. Monty: I'm Monty. Jack: I'm Jack. Alfie: I'm Alfie. Oliver the Excavator: I'm Oliver. Merlin: I'm Merlin. Theo: I'm Theo. Lexi: Name's Lexi. Frankie: I'm Frankie. Hurricane: And my name is Hurricane. You know, like a storm. Frieda: My name is Frieda. Shane: I'm Shane. Axel: Call me Axel. Berkeley Beetles: Beetles' my name and razz-ma-dazz is my game! Rajiv: I am Rajiv of India. Daisy: I'm Daisy the Diesel Railcar. Harvey: My names' Harvey. I'm a crane engine. Spencer: I'm Spencer. Tony: Just call me Tony, old chap. Donald: I'm Donald. Douglas: And I'm Douglas. Sid: Nice to met you. You heard my name is Sid, right? Jimmy Z: Yep. Connor Lacey: It's good to meet you. Sid: You too. Manny Say, why don't we head south together? Manny: Great (!) Hey, jump up on my back and relax the whole way. Sid: Really? Manny: No. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, you just said he could relax on your back and now you're rejecting it? Sid: Wait a minute. Aren't you going south? To change the seasons. Migration instincts. Any of this ringing a bell? Manny: I guess not. Bye. Sid: Okay. Thanks for the help. I can take it from here. Come on, guys. Dash Parr: Coming. follow but they spot Frank and Carl back on their feet at the top of the hill Carl: Hey, you overgrown weasel! Just wait till we get down there! Ash Ketchum: Whoa! I definitely do not wanna be dealing with them again. Martin Kratt: You're right, Ash. went with Sid back to Manny Sid: Whoa, the whole south thing is getting to way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild? Manny: No. You just want a bodyguard so that you don't become somebody's side dish. Hiro: Oh, how rude. Iago: Yeah, that is one grumpy mammoth. Mike: Now that you mention it, I'm beginning to feel like he is a bit like me. Rex: (chuckles) That's true, Mike. Beshte: Heh. Sid: You're a very shrewd mammal. Okay, you lead the way, Mr Big... didn't get the name. Manny: Manfred. Sid: Manfred? Yuck. How about Manny the Moody Mammoth? Or Manny the Melancholy. Manny the... (gasps) scrambles up a tree which Manny grabs with his trunk Manny: Stop following me. the heroes Same goes for the rest of you. lets go and Sid slides to the ground Chris Kratt: Man, who knew one big mammal could be so grumpy. Shi La Won: Yeah. Fu Fu: (chitters in agreement) Sid: Okay, okay, you got issues. Look, you won't even know we're here. I just zip the lip and when I say... (grunts) Fireman Sam: This is going to be a long day. at a waterfall, a camp of humans are gathered around a fire and Runar, their leader went to his tent to see his wife, Nadia and their son, Roshan and tries teaching him to walk but he slips and Runar picks him up and nodge his nose before chucking him in the air and catching him on the cliff Soto: Look at the cute, little baby, Diego. Isn't it nice that he'II be joining us for breakfast? Diego: It wouldn't be breakfast without him. Soto: Especially since his daddy wiped out half our pack and wears our skin to keep warm. An eye for an eye. Don't you think? Shere Khan: Yes, indeed, Soto. I suffered painly because of man with his gun and fire. Soto: And yet you're still in one piece, Shere Khan. Shere Khan: Yes. I even tried to kill a man-cub named Mowgli when he's in the jungle along with Connor Lacey and his team til they beat me a few times. Diego: Is that so? Shere Khan: Yes, even Kaa have some experiences with them, right, Kaa? Kaa: Yesss, Shere Khan. I'm really want to get back at thosssse foolssssss and that Irish man-cub for foiling my plans to eat that man-cub. I hope that Linda Ryan'sssss spell protectsssssss me from the cold. Ronno: Don't worry, Kaa. It will. Scarface: Those Irelanders and that Farthing Wood fox once draw poachers to White Deer Park and kill one of our sons. Lady Blue: I remember that very well. Janja: Yeah well, once we help Soto with his plan, Linda will know she can really relay on us hyenas especially Scar. The Storm King: And I can finally get my revenge on those puny ponies and my former commander Tempest Shadow. Mzingo: Whom you betrayed in the first place, remember? The Storm King: Yes, yes, I know. Don't remind me. Reirei: At least we will eat them this time, right, Goigoi? snores Reirei: Goigoi! (kicks him) Goigoi: (wakes up) Er, whatever you say, dear. Diego: Let's show that human what happens when he messes with a bunch of animals like us. Soto: Alert the troops. We attack at dawn. starts to leaves with the other villains Soto: And Diego, bring me that baby... alive. If I'm going to enjoy my revenge and our friends are going to enjoy theirs, I want it to be fresh, even for them. gives Roshan back to Nadia and they head into the tent. Meanwhile, Manny is carrying logs of wood with his tusks while Sid pants behind him, carrying a twig as the Irelanders arrive with logs the same size as Manny's Sid: Phew! I'm wiped out. Manny: That's your shelter? Bunga: Surely, you could have found a lot more than just that stick your holding. Sid: Well, he's a big guy and he's got a lot of wood and so have you. I'm a little guy. Stygian: You've got half a stick. Sid: Well, with my little stick in my highly evolved brain, himself in the eye ow, I shall create Fire! Manny: Fascinating. Irelanders build their shelter whilst the engines and road vehicles make their own makeshift sheds and garages out of rocks Daisy: Do you actually think I would sleep in that? Starlight Glimmer: Daisy, if you want to survive in the wild, you're gonna have to. Daisy: But they're very dirty and dirty things are bad for my swerves. Connor Lacey: sternly Daisy... Daisy: Oh, alright, Monsieur Lacey. Duck: That engine. I had no idea what she's said. Rarity: She was speaking in the romantic language of French like me, darling. Duck: Oh, right. Etienne: And me and Axel. Axel: Oui, Etienne. Sid: We'll see if brains triumph over brawn tonight, his stick in two now won't we? night however, storm clouds appear, lightning crackles and it starts to rain as Sid rubs his twigs together trying to light them as the heroes and Manny watch Manny: Hey, think I saw a spark. looks excited but then realizes nothing and looks down sadly Koki: Well, he tried. Harvey: Yeah. I could get use to having me own makeshift shed you know. Violet Parr: Especially since you build it with your crane arm. Harvey: Yes, Violet. I know. Luigi Bellini: Well, I hope I don't get wet during the night. Mistmane: You won't. This shelter will keep us dry. Sid: Any chance I could squeeze in there with you, Manny, old pal? Manny: sighs Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Poisonous reptiles? Sid: Oh, my family abandoned me. They just kinda migrated without me. You should've seen what they did last year. They woke up early, they tied my hands and feet and gagged me with a field mouse and barricaded through a cave door. Covered their tracks and went through water so that I lose their scent and... and, and, ah, who needs them anyway? picks Sid up and puts him on the ground Sid: So what about you? You have a family? stays silent and turns himself around and falls asleep Norman Price: Do we have to stare at that butt like that? Capper: yawns Beats me. Well, it's time for us to get some shut eye. Connor Lacey: yawns Right you are, Capper. Rainbow Dash: yawns I gotta admit I'm pretty beat. Applejack: Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself. Twilight Sparkle: Goodnight, Spike. (giggles) Sweet dreams, number one assistant. else falls asleep except Sid Sid: Oh, you're all tired, I see. Well we'll talk more in the morning. stones hit him on the head Sid: Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Manfred! Guys! Can one of you scooch over a drop?! gets hit again Sid: Oh, come on! No one falls asleep that fast! Guys! gets hit again and uses Manny's tail to shelter himself. Meanwhile, Scrat is pushing his acorn up a slope when it slip and he catches it with his saber teeth and uses them to carry it to the top of the slope and finds a hollow spot in a log and touches it with his foot to see if it's deep enough. Satisfied, he raise the acorn up to put it in but lightning zaps him and the acorn falls to the ground. The next day, the sabres, hyenas, jackals, vultures, Shere Khan, Kaa, Ronno, Scarface, Lady Blue and The Storm King are waiting for the wood to fall then when it does, they begin to move down to the village where two dogs sense their approach and growls then barks at them, alerting the tribe to the situation. Runar grab his spear and lead the attack on the invading predators while Diego sneaks to his tent, unnoticed as planned. In the tent, Diego saw Roshan and advances on him to take him when Nadia picks him up, hit him with a stick and ran off with Diego is pursuit. Runar sees this and runs to protect her but was blocked by Zeke, Oscar, Nne and Tano. Nadia runs to the waterfall where Diego swipe at her but got the necklace instead. He corners her at the edge of of the waterfall and Nadia see that she has no choice but to jump over the waterfall, much to Diego's surprise and irritation. The humans release the dogs and they fight the evil animals until Soto sees Diego Soto: There's Diego. Fall back! Janja: You heard him, furbrains. Let's scram! Scarface: Yes, sir! evil animals retreat but they find he does not have Roshan Soto: Where' the baby? Diego: (sighs) I lost it over the falls. Soto: (clearly angered) You lost it?! thrown by the tribe pierce the ground and the evil animals run Soto: I want that baby, Diego! Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan